Nice Catch Huggins
by pipermcleans
Summary: In which Sawyer Huggins makes the ultimate play and the ultimate save of Sophie De La Rosa. (One-Shot)


**Hi! This my first story on this site and I really do appreciate any and all comments whether they are constructive criticism or compliments! I also do hope you enjoy the following one shot revolving around Sawyer Huggins and Sophie De La Rosa! Also the gang are sophomores in high school making them all around the age of 16.**

**Rated T for language!**

Sawyer knew that he and many other football players were often referred to as brainless meatheads and that he, out of respect, shouldn't refer to fellow players like that teammates or opponents. But god dammit Max Adams and Noah Greenberg had to be the dumbest people Sawyer had ever met in his life. That was saying something to as Sawyer's best friend was Troy "The Troy" Dixon and while Troy had a heart of gold and was an all-around nice guy he wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. One time in the seventh grade Troy thought that the Lifetime hit Little Women: LA was based off of the Louisa May Alcott classic. However these two morons were about to give Troy a run for his money.

In Texas football was like a form of religion meaning that everybody in town dropped everything for the Friday night game. The popularity of the Friday night games only increased when Bella Dawson varsity QB her freshmen year. Now add a winning team to the mix and try and stop the fans from showing up. People would park blocks away and stand at the edge of the fence behind a mass football lovers just to get a glimpse at the glorious Bulldogs. Tonight was the Silverado Bulldogs' first playoff game against the North Shaw Rams, one of the Bulldogs many rivals. Though the Bulldogs weren't worried they'd kicked the Rams asses numerous times before and by halftime were up by 30 points. It was halftime when things took a turn for the worse.

Everyone knows that where there are football players, there are cheerleaders. And if the Bulldogs are good than their cheerleaders are amazing, with 6 consecutive national cheer titles under the belts and were more than likely to get their seventh this year under the leadership of Sophie De La Rosa and Pepper Silverstein-two of Sawyer's closest friends. The pair were the perfect duo, you had Pepper who was sugar and spice and everything nice while on the other hand you had Sophie who was sweet as sugar, cool as ice, hurt her once and she'll shoot you twice. Needless to say Pepper did most of the talking and recruiting while Sophie kept everyone in line and on the toes.

Sawyer was always amazed by the cheer routines showed at halftime. How girls could do ten back handsprings and still be able to dance and hold up fellow cheerleaders, but what Sawyer found most astounding were what Bella referred to as the 'flyers' and she should know as she had once been a cheerleader herself. Both Sophie and Pepper were flyers and secretly Sawyer found their task on the field much more difficult than his own. They would lift their legs higher than Sawyer ever wanted to even think about while standing on one foot while suspended about 15 feet in the air (twenty for Sophie as she was top of the pyramid). They were an extremely competitive squad and due to the fact that they were larger than most squads, they would able to pull off more impressive stunts.

But this routine was one of the best they'd ever performed. They were accompanied by the summer's hottest song Shake It Off and were absolutely killing it. By now the songs was almost over and they were already in their pyramid formation. Sawyer, along with the rest of the team watched as Sophie pulled her leg over her head with the opposite hand and stuck her arm out, looking suspiciously like a loaded bow and arrow. Pepper and Naomi Clarke who were on either side of her mirrored this action as the crowd let out a roar of approval. Then disaster struck. Apparently the aforementioned idiots- Max and Noah- decided to see which one of them could throw the football into the opposite goalpost. Both boys stood at a height of 6'4" so they could easily throw the ball high in the air. Instead of soaring into the goalpost as planned, the pigskin sailed right into the head of Sophie De La Rosa.

There was a collective gasp throughout the stands as everyone watched the Latina girl fall in horror. She let out a blood curdling scream as her arms and legs flailed around like she was trying to fly. Sawyer knew a fall like that would be enough to paralyze Sophie, hell maybe even kill her and he knew he had to do something. So somehow he worked through the shock and found himself running the fastest in his life- even faster than last year at States- towards now crumpling human pyramid. Luck was on his side as made it just in time to catch Sophie from her impending doom.

"Sophie are you alright?" Sawyer asked as he unconsciously cradled her towards his body, ready to protect from any danger that could come her way.

"It's my ankle." Sophie whimpered quietly, "And my head's throbbing. I feel like I just got hit by a bus."

"I can assure you no buses were involved, just a football due to the biggest dipshits on the planet." Sawyer said laughing slightly, his Southern drawl thickening.

"Ugh! I just wanna, I wa-wanna go to s-s-sleep." Sophie groaned as she began to lose consciousness.

Sawyer nodded, "Alright then. Close your eyes I'll take you to the trainer."

Sophie just nuzzled her head into his neck in response as he carried her towards the golf cart, placing her gently in the backseat as the stadium burst into applause. He silently cursed under his breath, wishing they'd just shut up so Sophie could sleep peacefully. He began to walk back towards the rest of team when he heard his name.

"Sawyer?" Sophie mumbled quietly.

Turning around Sawyer jogged back over, "Yeah Soph?"

Sophie let out a soft groan before reply, "Kick their scrawny asses all the way to New York."

"You got it." Sawyer nodded with a grin before taking off for good.

And kick the Rams' scrawny asses is exactly what they did.

Later that week Sawyer went to visit Sophie in the hospital but he could barely get through the door to her room due to the jungle of balloons and stuffed animals. He added his own balloon and teddy bear to the mass of "Get Well Soon" gifts. He, fortunately, made it out alive and went to greet Sophie who was lying in bed while reading the latest issue of Teen Vogue.

"Hey there Delarosa!" Sawyer said as he took a seat on the edge of Sophie's hospital bed.

"Oh, hey Huggins. I didn't hear you come in." Sophie said as she put her magazine down and sat up.

"Hey, hey. No need to get up, you need to get your rest." Sawyer scolded as Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Please, not you too! I cant stand it anymore! I need to get out of this damn bed. O así me ayude Dios te arranco la cabeza a alguien!" Sophie huffed and went into one of her Spanish rants.

"Calm down there, tiger." Sawyer chuckled, "You need to save your energy. We wouldn't want an un-cheerful cheerleader now would we?"

"Yeah, well I won't be competing for a while. I got a concussion from my hit to the cabeza and I fractured my ankle. Plus my neck and back are stiffer than the floorboards." Sophie sighed as she ran a hand through her hair.

The pair continued to talk for the next two hours. Sawyer filled her in on what she missed at the second half of the game and what she'd missed in school, while Sophie told him about crazy hospital stories and her grandmother swore that she would curse the two boys who did this to Sophie for ten years. But eventually Sawyer had to leave as it was almost time for dinner.

"Well I'll see you at school on Thursday?" Sawyer asked as he walked towards the door.

"Yeah, and before I forget to tell you. Nice catch Huggins, I think it was your best yet." Sophie smirked.

Sawyer grinned widely and let out a loud laugh, "Thanks, means a lot Delarosa."

**THE END**


End file.
